The invention relates to a method for removing a motor vehicle friction clutch of modular design and to a friction clutch according to the process.
Known friction clutch modules comprise a pressure plate unit having a clutch casing, a diaphragm spring arranged therein, a pressing plate which is arranged non-rotatably but axially movably relative to the clutch casing and an axially prestressed diaphragm spring. The pressure plate unit is non-detachably fastened with interposition of a clutch plate to a centrifugal mass. The diaphragm spring loads the pressing plate with force in the direction of the centrifugal mass for fixing the friction linings arranged on the clutch plate. The clutch module is fastened by means of a plurality of concentrically arranged screws to the face end of a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. The screws are inserted through substantially congruent openings in the region of the tongues of the diaphragm spring, in the clutch plate and in the centrifugal mass and are screwed in the crankshaft and rest with their caps on a face of the centrifugal mass.
A dual mass flywheel is known from European patent 0 270 980 in which the hub of the clutch plate is provided with openings to allow the screws for fastening the crankshaft-side mass to be serviced from the exterior. A modular clutch is also known from German Offenlegungsschrift 40 14 470, in which the clutch casing is rigidly connected to the flywheel and removal of the clutch for repair purposes is not possible via the screws connecting the entire clutch module to the crankshaft.